The Potter Girl
by carmilla99
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? Goblet of Fire through Beatrice Potter's eyes. Maybe a bit of romance. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, completely AU. Enjoy and review! Cxx**

I am Beatrice Potter. Yes, that one. Sister of the 'Boy Who Lived'. The one who fades into the background. The one who nobody had heard of until I appeared with Harry at Hogwarts, 3 years ago. I am his twin sister, older by 14 minutes. So why, may you ask, was I not slaughtered with my parents the night Voldemort came to kill my brother? Well, I simply was not there. I had been round at Bathilda Bagshot's. She had always adored me, and therefore I was not in the house when Voldemort came knocking. I was retrieved later by Hagrid when he came to assess the damage.

But anyway. I was sitting in my and Harry's room at number four, Privet Drive, reading the Daily Prophet. I had bought a subscription and was borrowing Harry's owl, Hedwig, to have them delivered. I had a sleek black cat called Midnight, who was curled up on my lap. Harry was downstairs, being shouted at by Uncle Vernon about something or other. I was just about to go down and help him, when I heard a knocking at the window. A very tiny owl was hopping up and down on the sill. I let it in, and it dropped a letter on the floor and started zooming around the room. Midnight sprang up. I retrieved the letter. It was from my and Harry's friend, Ron Weasley, addressed to Harry.

I rushed downstairs, narrowly avoiding slamming into the huge wall of flesh that was my cousin Dudley. Before he could start wailing, I raced into the living room and shoved the letter at Harry. "Bea? What's this?"

"From Ron. Just came." Uncle Vernon tutted but gestured for me and Harry to go upstairs. We went into our bedroom, where Harry ripped open the letter. His eyes lit up as he read it. "What is it, Harry? What does it say?"

"The Weasleys have invited us to go to the Quidditch World Cup final with them!" My heart leaped. Harry and I were both on the team, Harry seeker and me chaser. Then it sank.

"The Dursleys'll never let us, Harry."

"Yeah, they will, you know how scared they are of wizards. All we've got to do is mention Sirius. Then they'll let us go, I bet."

"Genius!" Sirius was our godfather. "Let's go ask them now."

We proceeded downstairs. "What is it." Snapped Uncle Vernon as we walked in.

"Uncle Vernon, some of our, um, wiz…" I cut Harry off. The Dursleys didn't like that word being used inside the house.

"Some of our friends have invited us to go to the Quidditch, that's a sport, world cup with them. Can we go, please?" Uncle Vernon's face slowly turned purple. He started bellowing about not talking about that 'unnaturalness' under his roof, when Harry said, "OK, we can't go then. Come on, Bea, we need to finish that letter to Sirius." It worked.

"You're writing to him?" asked Uncle Vernon nervously.

"Yeah. If we don't write for a while, he gets worried about us. If we don't write, he'll think something's wrong." Uncle Vernon immediately looked panicked.

"Fine, fine, you can do to this world cup. Tell these friends of yours to pick you up. Now go to your room, both of you." We rushed out of the room and upstairs, where I jumped on my bed and shouted "YES!"

"Shhh!" said Harry. "I'll write to Ron now." He scribbled a note and attached it to the tiny owl, which zoomed off into the night. "The Weasleys are coming five o'clock tomorrow. Ireland versus Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria! Don't they have that amazing seeker, Viktor Krum?"

"Yes! Hold on, I just need to send this letter." He picked up a folded piece of parchment and attached it to Hedwig.

"Who's that to?"

"Sirius."

"Why didn't you tell me you were writing to him?"

"Er- um…" Harry looked uncomfortable. He was lying, I can always tell.

"Harry. What's wrong."

"Bea, well, my, my scar hurt this morning."

"Your scar?" Harry had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead where Voldemort had zapped him.

"Yeah. I thought Sirius might know why."

"Mmm. He probably will." I didn't know what to think.

"Anyway." Said Harry. "Tomorrow we go to the Weasleys!"

**It will liven up a bit, I promise. Review and next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here's the second chapter- after an ages long wait. Sozzie. This chap is for my friend Bec. Yes, I know, not TheGreatFaultInFandoms. Gasp. :)**

The next day, the Dursleys were getting nervous. Uncle Vernon was in his best suit. Aunt Petunia was pedantically straightening the cushions on the sofa. Dudley was quivering and looking as if something was about to come sneaking up behind him. (Well, his last encounter with a wizard had left him with a pig's tail, so I could hardly blame him.) Harry and I couldn't stand the tension, so we went upstairs and triple-checked our room for anything magical we'd left behind. "How's your scar?" I asked.

"Oh, fine. Fine." I let it go. Harry was obviously not going to talk about it. "Merlin's beard!" he shouted suddenly, making me jump. "Look!"

"What?" I cried. He pointed to his (well, our, but mainly his) invisibility cloak. It was on the floor. "Oh, for heavens' sake, Harry, don't leave that here! The Dursleys would probably chuck it away. Put it in your trunk, quick." Harry stuffed it in his trunk. "Harry, it's a quarter to 5. We ought to go down." Harry nodded, and we went downstairs. Aunt Petunia was STILL straightening the cushions. We sat on the sofa. 5 to. 5. 5 past. 10 past. "They're late." Snarled Uncle Vernon. Harry and I exchanged nervous glances. At quarter past- BANG. We all jumped. Loud noises were coming from the boarded-up fireplace. Undoubtedly Mr Weasley and Fred's voices. "Ow, Fred, no, go back, tell George…" George's voice appeared, then Ron's. "Wait!" came Mr Weasley's voice again. "Maybe Harry and Beatrice can hear us." There came a loud chorus of banging and "Harry! Bea!" from the fireplace. "MR WEASLEY!" Harry shouted. "Harry! Why can't we get out?"

"The muggles boarded up the fireplace." I explained.

"Beatrice! Boarded up the fireplace? What did they do that for? Oh well, only one thing to do. Stand back, Harry, Beatrice." I jumped back, pulling Harry with me, as the fireplace exploded, exposing a very dusty Mr, Fred, George and Ron Weasley. "Sorry," said Mr Weasley to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and then went on explaining how he'd hooked our house up to the Floo network. Fred and George offered to go and get our trunks, and I went with them.

"Bea!" They both chorused, when we were outside the door. "Where's that famous cousin of yours? We'd very much like to meet him… We have something for him." Fred grinned at me and pulled a wrapped toffee from his trouser pocket. "Fred! What's in it?" I asked, as we went upstairs. "Wait and see…" said George mysteriously. I giggled, and we went to retrieve the trunks.

When we were back downstairs, one by one we floo'ed back. Just as Fred was preparing to step into the fire, some of the toffees burst out of his pocket. He gathered most of them back up, but left one to roll near Dudley. With a wink at me, he stepped into the flames and disappeared. I was desperate to hang around and see what happened, but I had to Floo away. "Bye," I said quickly to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and stepped into the grate.

I appeared in The Burrow, where I got enveloped into a hug by Mrs Weasley. "Beatrice, dear! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks, Mrs Weasley."

A bit later (the toffee had turned out to grow Dudley's tongue to abnormal length) me, Hermione and Ginny sat in Ginny's bedroom discussing Quidditch, school and boys. Ginny and I both supported the Holyhead Harpies, and Hermione wasn't so interested in it. Gin was hoping to get on the team maybe next year. She played Chaser too. "They have that gorgeous Seeker on the Bulgaria team, Viktor Krum," said Ginny. Hermione blushed. "Hermione thinks he's gorgeous too." I said, grinning.

"Shut up!" she said, swatting me.

"Ha ha."

The next morning, we got up horribly early and walked over the fields to meet the Diggory's. Cedric Diggory was in Hufflepuff, seventh year. He was also quite handsome, but I didn't really like him. He was a bit big-headed. "Ah, there you are, Arthur!" cried a man. That must be Amos Diggory, Cedric's dad.

"Amos!" said Mr Weasley. Of course, there was the customary fussing over Harry and then we found the portkey. It was an old boot. We all held on to it and span away to the World Cup. I landed rather painfully on top of Hermione.

**The Game**

"Blimey Dad, how far up _are _we?" asked Ron, puffing, as we climbed up the many stairs to the top of the stadium. "Well put it this way," said a sneering voice, "if it rains, you'll be the first to know." We all turned to see Lucius Malfoy, and his pompous prat of a son Draco. I huffed and turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like. Dedicated to obliviate-the-stars. BTW, obliviate-the-stars has posted an awesome story, Black and White. Go read. **

**After a whole load of stuff at the cup… back to Hogwarts! **

The tri-wizard tournament. I couldn't believe it. "Harry," I whispered, "Harry!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mixed up into this tournament. It's just the sort of thing that would happen."

"I won't! You can't even enter until you're seventeen."

"Hm."

"Potter!" I heard someone say later. Thinking they were addressing Harry, I kept my head down. "POTTER."

"Oh what." I turned round, and saw Malfoy. "Go away, Malfoy."

"Well that's not very nice."

"Did you not hear me? I said go away."

"Why!"

"Just go- I'm not in the mood to deal with you." When that encountered silence, I looked over my shoulder. He was gone. Funny. He usually stuck around to annoy the hell out of me. Oh well. I wasn't complaining.

**Draco POV**

"Draco, why?" pestered Pansy.

"I don't want to go out with you, Pansy. Deal with it."

"Is there someone else?" she said, pouting.

"Yes!" I snapped. Her eyes filled with fake tears and she ran up to her dormitory.

"Someone else, huh?" said Blaise. I nodded curtly. Stupid mistake, to tell Pansy. "Who?"

"And what makes you think I'd tell you, Blaise?"

"I dunno. HEY EVERYONE! DRACO FANCIES SOMEONE AND HE'S NOT TELLING US WHO!" he suddenly shouted for the entire common room to hear.

"Shut up, you prat," I hissed, but not before everyone had heard.

"Ooh Draco. Who is it?"

"Who is it Draco?"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, getting up and racing out of the common room. I angrily paced around the corridors, only to collide with the one person I absolutely did not want to meet. Beatrice Potter. An angry red flush filled my cheeks. "Sorry," I muttered.

"S'okay," she mumbled back, biting her lip.

"Uh, Malfoy…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look really angry… and upset…" I stared at her, taken aback.

"Oh. No, I'm fine… well, I'm not fine actually. My entire house is against me," I spat.

"Why?"

"Ugh, Blaise told everyone I fancied someone and they all want to know who it is and they won't leave me alone." She sighed sympathetically. Hold on. Beatrice Potter, being nice to me? "Potter, why are you being nice?"

"Being nice? I don't know, you looked upset! What was I supposed to do?"

"Walk on and laugh, because I've always been a total prat to you and your brother and your friends?" She shrugged.

"That's true, but still." I gave her a very tentative half smile. She smiled back. I blushed again. Yes, you guessed it, it was her. Beatrice Potter, possibly the most off-limits girl in the whole school. She was the one I fancied. "So where are you going?" she asked.

"Dunno. I needed to get out of the common room. You?"

"Going for a walk- I need to clear my head. Wanna come?"

I stared for a minute before muttering, "Sure." As we walked outside, I kept sneaking glances at her profile. Her long, messy black hair was tumbling down her back. She looked an awful lot like her brother, except she didn't wear glasses. She had big, clear green eyes. They were beautiful- she was beautiful. She came to a stop beside the black lake. "You do know this is pretty much illegal, right?" she said.

"What?"

"Us hanging out? My brother would probably skin me alive if he found out." I shrugged.

"So would my parents- and most of Slytherin house. Who cares?"

"Yeah. Who cares?" she laughed. We stood there in peaceful silence for a bit. I couldn't believe this. Me and Beatrice Potter, hanging out? It went against all the rules. I loved it.

"Hey, the light is going, we'd better get back," she said.

"What? Oh yeah. Right." We walked back into the castle, until we had to part ways. "Bye, Potter," I said a tad wistfully.

"It's Beatrice. Bye, um…"

"Draco."

"Bye, Draco." Then she wandered off. I stood there for a bit before going back to the common room.

**Beatrice POV **

"Where have you been, Bea?" exclaimed Harry and Hermione as soon as I walked into the common room. Ron made similar grunting noises, his mouth full of Cauldron Cake. "For a walk." I was almost tempted to add, 'with Draco Malfoy,' but didn't. It was so strange. He was so different just now. Nice. I wasn't sure what to think.

**Breakfast**

I glanced over to the Slytherin table. There he was, sitting pretty much alone on the end of his bench. I positioned myself so I could see him. When he caught my eye he blushed and looked away. Probably embarrassed as of last night. I couldn't blame him. Out with a Gryffindor!

We didn't speak again for a couple of days. When we did, we were alone again. "Hi," said a voice beside me. I turned, seeing Draco. We were on the long raised bridge. "Hi. Are you OK now?"

"They're still pestering me, but mainly yes." I giggled.

"Sure."

"Know anyone who's putting their name in the Goblet of Fire?" he asked conversationally.

"Yeah, Angelina Johnson from my house- and I think Cedric Diggory did it. You?"

"Mmm, Marcus Flint."

"I made Harry promise not to. I mean- I know about the age line and everything- but that is just the sort of thing he would get caught up in, isn't it. 'Harry Potter in the Tri-Wizard Tournament', I can see the headline now." I said a touch bitterly. "You're jealous," he said, a little surprised.

"What, of Harry making the headlines? Not really. Harry being the centre of attention all the time- not really. The 'oh, who are you?' after they've finished fussing over Harry- possibly."

"Mm. But he won't get in- he can't."

"I don't think he even wants to."

"Really?"

"No."

"BEA!" I heard somebody shout from the other end of the bridge. With an apologetic look at Draco, I ran off. It was Ginny.

"Hey, Gin."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ah, no-one."

"You were. Was it a boy?"

"Just leave it, Ginny."

"Was it your boyfriend?"

"NO! God, Ginny, give it a rest."

"OK." She looked ruffled.


End file.
